1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to tossing games which may be played by tossing a plurality of pucks towards cup members spaced a predetermined distance apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tossing objects into containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a method and apparatus for an outdoor tossing game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682. The method of playing the game has a plurality of groups of distinguishably identified markers which are tossed from behind a line towards a receptacle in an attempt to Rut the marker in the receptacle. The receptacle is recessed into the ground or other playing surface and is approximately thirty to fifty feet away from the throwing line, which may be another receptacle.
A disk scaling game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245 in which a player attempts to scale as many disks as possible for a given number of allowed trials per game into a goal pocket from a predetermined distance. The disks are hollow and include small symmetrically placed holes in the top surface so as to entrap more air and cause uneven pressure areas on the disks due to the air passing through these holes and hence cause the disk to glide, wobble, and dive through the air in a very interesting and irregular course in its passage from the player to the basket.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,955 which describes a game including a pair of cup members and a plurality of pucks for being tossed at the cup members. In accordance with the playing method of the present invention, the cup members are placed a preselected distance apart, and opposing players toss a selected number of pucks, alternately, at one cup member and then the other from a position behind the cup member not being targeted.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,377, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,200, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,147, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,626.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the afore mentioned patents do not describe a tossing game apparatus and method in which a variety of scoring values are assigned, whereby a player may either gain or, alternatively, lose points by surpassing a predetermined winning score. Furthermore, games mentioned heretofore do not include lighting that allows the game to be played at night. In this respect, the tossing game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game in which a plurality of pucks which may be tossed towards a plurality of cup members recessed into the ground.